Complemento
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Um masoquista e um sádico. Desejo mútuo, uma mesa e certos objetos adicionais.


**Complemento**

Orochimaru não conseguia enxergar. Tal fato fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais atento ao que ocorria ao seu redor, mesmo sabendo que não havia nenhum perigo durante essa situação – não era a primeira vez que se deixava ficar assim, mas a sensação nunca sumia.

Na verdade, era bom ser privado da visão, já que assim aguçava instintivamente os outros sentidos.

Sentia a corda amarrando-lhe os pulsos e o incômodo dos braços segurados para trás por causa disso. Sabia que estava deitado com a face para cima e que ainda estava usando roupas. Experimentou movimentar um pouco as pernas, concluindo que não estava no chão. O cheiro do ambiente indicava que estava no laboratório.

Escutou a porta se abrir e os passos leves de quem entrava. Sabia quem era, e não pode evitar de sorrir com a realização.

Era Kabuto. Só por reconhecê-lo, já sabia como se comportar ali.

"Então você já acordou... Confortável?" Questionou o mais novo, subindo na mesa e sentando-se por cima do ventre alheio.

"Mais ou menos." Respondeu, imaginando como o albino deveria estar agora. Com certeza ainda estaria com as roupas, e provavelmente teria ajeitado os óculos redondos naquele exato instante. Os olhos escuros deveriam estar encarando-lhe a face, como se pudesse enxergar os olhos do outro ninja através do tecido da venda, sem deixar de dar aquele típico sorriso sádico.

Porque Kabuto era mesmo sádico.

"É assim que deve ser." O ninja médico afirmou, aproximando-se mais de Orochimaru, beijando-o com vontade. Não demorou para que as línguas se encontrassem, aprofundando ainda mais a intimidade da carícia. Se os pulsos não estivessem amarrados, o mais velho já o teria abraçado, porém ele não tinha controle algum naquela posição.

Quando estava quase deixando escapar um gemido, Kabuto afastou-se. Não ia permitir-se mostrar-se vulnerável no momento. Porém, não podia negar que o outro beijava extremamente bem. Gostaria de continuar, é claro, mas devia dar atenção a outras coisas.

Pegou uma kunai do bolso da calça. Segurou o objeto com delicadeza, mas ao mesmo tempo aplicando força o bastante para rasgar parte de cima das roupas de Orochimaru. Atreveu-se algumas vezes a forçar a lâmina contra a pele branca para provocá-lo, enquanto em outras ele realmente deixava-se cortar o outro.

Terminou de rasgar o resto que estava ao seu alcance com as mãos, expondo-o, segurando o cabo da kunai levemente ensanguentada com a boca.

Orochimaru já podia sentir-se ficando excitado, não apenas pela situação em si, mas principalmente pelos cortes em seu torso. Cada vez que a lâmina apontava-lhe a pele, ameaçando aprofundar-se, ele se arrepiava. Porém, nada era melhor do que quando era realmente ferido.

Sentir o metal rasgando-lhe a carne era incrível, junto com a sensação do sangue escapando, a ardência que acompanhava a dor, o modo como a área ao redor ficava mais sensível aos toques. Gemera com gosto a cada vez que era ferido, e imaginava como deveria estar agora, aos olhos do parceiro.

Os filetes de sangue adornavam o torso alvo de Orochimaru. Talvez por ser um ninja médico, Kabuto não conseguia resistir à tentação de cortar e machucar o outro. Gostava de ver o outro totalmente curado e saudável, mas nada deixava-o mais excitado do que causá-lo dor e marcar a pele macia.

Passou os dedos por uma das feridas abertas, tocando com as unhas e fazendo com que mais sangue saísse e com que o outro gemesse não apenas de dor, mas também de prazer. Tinha sorte de Orochimaru ser tão masoquista – aquilo dava a ele uma liberdade de fazer o que bem quisesse.

Deixou o ferimento de lado, retirou a kunai da boca e lambeu os dedos sujos de forma audível. Queria que o outro soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ao terminar, passou os mesmos para trás, apalpando a calça do parceiro, e riu baixinho.

"Mas você é masoquista mesmo, não? Já está ficando duro só por causa de uns cortes pequenos... Imagino se eu fizer mais." Apertou a ereção por cima da calça, fazendo o outro grunhir e contorcer-se de leve. Aquele era um fato irônico, no mínimo.

Kabuto deixou a kunai de lado, pegando desta vez uma agulha do bolso. Passou-a pelos cortes novamente, e o picou com a mesma perto de um dos mamilos, já rijos. Deixou-a ali, e fez o mesmo processo com mais uma. Impressionava-se em como ele era sensível. Apenas o raspar da ponta fina fazia o seu parceiro morder o lábio inferior.

Retirou as mesmas, observando o sangue começar a fluir – tinha afundando as ferramentas o suficiente e de propósito, apenas para que ele pudesse sangrar. Usou as mesmas para espalhar o líquido pelo torso e mexeu na área ao redor com os dedos para impedir a coagulação. Também aproveitou e fez a mesma coisa com os cortes que fizera anteriormente com a kunai, que já estavam coagulando, sentindo o membro pulsar dentro das roupas a cada gemido que o outro dava e a cada vez que fazia-o sangrar com a precisão cirúrgica que possuía.

Nessas horas, era bom ser um ninja médico. Conhecia bem a anatomia humana e por isso tinha mais facilidade em manusear todas aquelas ferramentas de uma forma que não fosse letal ao outro. Além disso, podia muito bem curá-lo sempre que terminasse.

Porém a melhor parte, a mais perigosa e ao mesmo tempo mais excitante era de que ele sabia que podia muito bem decidir quando o prazer começava e terminava. Tinha controle total sobre o físico do moreno, e fazia questão de abusar desse poder.

Todas aquelas provocações excitavam-no, porém ele não recebia nenhuma atenção física. Tirou as luvas e a camisa, e abaixou a calça junto com a roupa íntima. Praticamente não tinha direito de reclamar de Orochimaru – estava tão necessitado quanto o mesmo.

Ajudou-o a erguer um pouco mais a cabeça, quase fazendo-o sentar, aproximando-se o suficiente para que a própria ereção ficasse ao alcance da boca do mais velho. Não foi necessário nenhum comando – o parceiro abrira a boca de imediato e logo encontrou o sexo do outro após tatear um tanto cegamente.

Era um tanto complicado fazer aquilo sem a ajuda das mãos, porém Kabuto segurava-lhe o cabelo, guiando-o na tarefa. Sugou e lambeu a extensão do albino, sentindo-o pulsar dentro da boca e escutando-o gemer e arfar baixo. Imaginava as expressões que ele poderia estar fazendo, se ele estava de olhos fechados ou encarava-o atentamente.

A tentação de deixar com que Orochimaru o fizesse gozar ali mesmo era grande. Ele não era bom apenas beijando, e isso era claro. O ninja médico via-se tendo que segurar-se para não gemer muito alto, mas sabia que o parceiro já tinha conhecimento do quanto ele estava excitado com as carícias.

Retirou o membro de dentro da boca do outro, deitando o mais velho novamente na mesa. Poderia muito bem masturbar-se e chegar ao orgasmo ali mesmo e sem muito esforço, mas sua intenção era outra desde o começo.

Virou-se, podendo encarar o volume nas roupas de Orochimaru. Com certeza deveria estar incomodando bastante. Pegou a kunai e rasgou os tecidos mais uma vez, aplicando alguns cortes mais profundos nas coxas, especialmente na parte interna. Deixou a ferramenta de lado, e pegou por fim um bisturi.

"Você é realmente um grande masoquista, Orochimaru." Falou, pousando a ponta da lâmina em um dos joelhos do mais velho enquanto sua outra mão ocupava-se acariciando gentilmente o membro do mesmo.

Os dois toques faziam o ninja enlouquecer. Não sabia como estava aguentando aquilo tudo sem ter um orgasmo – provavelmente estava se segurando por causa do parceiro. Kabuto percebeu o silêncio, e começou a realizar um corte com a ferramenta e arranhou-lhe levemente o falo com as unhas bem cortadas, fazendo-o gemer alto.

"Quer alguma coisa?" Questionou, parando com as duas ações. Os óculos estavam quase caindo de seu rosto, então arqueou o pescoço para trás, para evitar a queda – aproveitou e espiou por cima do ombro, podendo observar a face corada e vendada de Orochimaru, além de seu torso nu e ensanguentado e os restos das roupas rasgadas ao seu lado.

O mais velho quase protestara naquele momento. Sabia o que Kabuto queria ouvir. Honestamente, não era algo que ele também não gostaria de pedir, pelo contrário.

"Me fode, Kabuto. Por favor." Falou, sentindo o sangue correr fervorosamente pelo rosto. Esperava que o ninja médico não estivesse olhando para seu rosto nesse momento.

"Com o que, exatamente? Posso arranjar muitas coisas aqui..." Provocou. Não estava satisfeito apenas com aquelas duas frases. Queria o pedido completo, alto e claro.

"Me fode com o seu pau agora, Kabuto. Por favor..." Pediu, evitando falar em voz baixa – por mais que tivesse vontade.

"É assim que se pede." Riu, voltando com o que fazia com as duas mãos. As unhas passaram levemente pela glande do mais velho, enquanto o bisturi continuava traçando uma linha até a coxa. Ao terminar, levantou-se, podendo assim virar o parceiro para que este ficasse deitado de costas na mesa, e posicionou-se entre suas pernas.

O contato do metal frio da mesa com os ferimentos – especialmente o mais novo em sua perna – fizera Orochimaru grunhir. Estava com a cabeça de lado, apoiando-se no torso e nos joelhos. Estava ainda mais exposto agora.

Kabuto aproveitou a nova posição e terminou de rasgar com as mãos o que restara das vestimentas do parceiro e que não conseguira retirar anteriormente. Passou as mãos pelas coxas e subiu pelas costas, arranhando-a com as unhas e mordiscou-lhe o ombro e a nuca.

"Essa é sua posição favorita, não é verdade?" Questionou, deixando com que o mais velho lambesse com vontade dois de seus dedos. Ao achar que estes estavam úmidos o suficiente, retirou-os da boca do mesmo. Percorreu o caminho até a entrada do parceiro, e usou um dos dígitos molhados para penetrá-lo.

Orochimaru sentiu a perna machucada fraquejar um pouco, porém manteve-se no lugar. Mordeu o lábio quando sentira o segundo dedo em seu interior. Todavia, aquilo não era o bastante – ia precisar de algo mais para satisfazer-se.

"Anda logo, Kabuto... Me fode de uma vez. Não quero gozar com seus dedos e..." Pausou, tentando conter-se.

"E o que? O que você quer?" Kabuto pressionou, picando-lhe o quadril diversas vezes com uma das agulhas anteriormente esquecidas.

Cada pontada daquelas fazia Orochimaru quase perder a voz. Era rápido e o objeto era fino, porém a cada vez que esta penetrava sua pele, tinha vontade de que o outro as enfiasse mais fundo – era bom, e ao mesmo tempo frustrante.

"Quero que você goze dentro de mim." Completou, com a voz rouca. Queria muito estar sem a venda para poder ver o brilho sagaz nos olhos do parceiro e poder deliciar-se com seu sorriso.

"Muito bem... Você se comportou direito, então acho que merece isso." Falou, retirando os dois dedos e por fim penetrando-o com o próprio sexo. Não conseguiu segurar-se, e gemeu mais alto durante o ato. Largou a agulha e substituiu-a pelo bisturi, aplicando um corte perto do ombro do outro. O moreno quase deixou-se cair com os dois gestos.

Com a mão livre, Kabuto acariciou-lhe o ventre e o sexo, masturbando-o enquanto movimentava-se. Continuava ferindo-lhe as costas apenas para fazê-lo gritar e para servir de mais uma forma de estímulo para ambos.

Não repreendeu Orochimaru quando este gozara, até mesmo porque logo chegara ao próprio orgasmo, do modo que fora pedido – e como ele mesmo também queria.

Ao terminar, olhou novamente para o parceiro. Havia feito linhas incertas e tortas nos ombros e costas enquanto movimentava-se freneticamente, e podia perceber que o outro mal aguentava mais manter-se naquela posição.

O ninja médico saiu da mesa, cortando com a kunai as cordas que amarravam os pulsos de Orochimaru, para depois retirar-lhe a venda. O mais velho entendeu aquilo como uma forma de demonstrar que havia acabado. Deixou-se cair na mesa e descansou por alguns segundos antes de sentar-se com dificuldade.

Kabuto guardou as ferramentas para limpá-las mais tarde e separara as próprias roupas. Ao ver que o outro tinha se sentado, avaliou o estado de seu corpo. Tinha feito um belo estrago.

Aproximou-se, roubando dele outro beijo, desta vez mais inocente que os anteriores. Sem pressa, começou a curá-lo com o seu chakra até que este pudesse ficar em pé novamente.

"Vou te dar banho e terminar de cuidar de você, tudo bem?" Falou, cobrindo-o com uma capa que alguém deixara ali perto durante o dia.

"Você me drogou, não foi?" Perguntou, curioso.

"Sim... Botei algumas drogas no seu vinho durante o jantar e logo você dormiu. Não pude resistir." Falou, um tanto envergonhado agora.

Orochimaru sorriu, apoiando-se em um dos ombros do ninja médico. Mesmo que ele fosse um sádico, não deixava de ser carinhoso nas horas corretas. Kabuto podia dizer o mesmo sobre o moreno.

Eles se completavam, afinal.

 **X**

 **Fic velha de 2012. Resolvi postar aqui só agora... Não tenho muito a dizer, na verdade, só que eu gosto bastante da ideia do Kabuto dominador e Orochimaru submisso.**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
